Julius Vandole
"You have no chance against me, my dear!" :: - Julius Prince Julius Vandole is the main villain of Final Fantasy Adventure, and is the nineteenth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina, making his debut in Episode 0045. Traits Appearance Julius's design is a combination of his official artworks from both the Game Boy and Mobile Phone versions of FFA. He has spiky, slicked-back blonde hair which is tied into a long ponytail. He has brown eyes, wears a red veil and gold jewelry on his eyes and forehead. He wears a unique pauldron that covers both his shoulders and his torso. He wears a long, flowing red cape that he almost always has to hold in order to keep it out of the way. Under the cape, he wears a white robe, topped by a blue robe, which is again topped by a breastplate. He wears a sash with a skull and long rope hanging from it. His shoes appear wooden, like Swedish clogs. Personality Seen as a cold, calculating, and rather arrogant person, Julius is a brilliant tactician and master of disguise (which would make him a master actor as well). He has no regard for the well being of others, not even of those closest to him, such as Dark Lord, who raised him. He also has a habit of mocking everyone by referring to them as "dears". Weapon Julius normally doesn't use a weapon, but while under cover, he uses a very standard broadsword. Powers Generally considered to be a Red Mage, due to his choice of disguise and skill with swords. In his human form, he specializes in fire magic and can even perform hypnosis and clone himself. In his second form, he uses lightning, and in his third form, he can teleport and dualcast Nuke. Story Final Fantasy Adventure Born as the prince of the Vandole Empire, which was destroyed by the Gemma Knights when the Empire tried to take over the world. During the siege, Vandole scholars recorded the remainder of their history in the Dime Tower, and left their prince in a cave near Vandole. This cave connected to Empire Glaive, so it wasn't long before its ruler, Dark Lord, found Julius and took him in. Julius was raised to be Dark Lord's right-hand man, as royal court advisor. After gaining certain privileges, Julius's work required him to frequent the Dime Tower in order to store and withdraw important documents and records. It was here that Julius learned of the fate that had befallen the Vandole Empire, and it wasn't long before he realized who he really was. The Vandole Empire's documents also made mention of its emperor, Julius's father, and the method he had used to attempt world domination. The Tree of Mana, which grows high atop Mt. Illusia, was said to give eternal power to anyone who touches it. Emperor Vandole obtained this power, but when a mysterious woman organized the Gemma Knights, his plans were foiled, and his Empire fell into ruin. Julius told Dark Lord of his findings, and the two plotted to achieve the very same power. However, Julius's airship could not reach the top of the mountain. Recalling the records at Dime Tower, Julius explained that one could easily reach the top should they be in possession of the Mana Pendant. Dark Lord tasked Julius with finding this pendant, along with the girl said to know its secrets. Julius had thought he'd found the girl he'd been searching for, so he disguised himself as a common Red Mage to spy on her guardian, Sumo. After confirming her identity, and when the opportunity presented itself, Julius's soldiers waged an attack on Wendel, and he used this as a distraction to kidnap the girl, Fuji. Fuji was the daughter of the woman who had organized the Gemma Knights years prior, and thus knew how to use the pendant. Fuji was being transported to Glaive on Julius's airship, but Sumo stowawayed and attempted to rescue her. Fuji gave Sumo the pendant for safe keeping, but before Fuji could be freed, Julius showed up and burned the floor from underneath Sumo, ejecting him from the craft along with the pendant. Julius's servant, Davias, devised a plan to retrieve the pendant from him, and it was soon on its way to Glaive in the claws of Garuda. Sumo followed Garuda to Glaive to rescue Fuji, and when he did, he was confronted by Dark Lord. Sumo managed to defeat Dark Lord, but the pendant he'd been carrying was just a fake. Before Sumo could get a grasp of the situation, Fuji had already fallen victim to Julius's mind control. At his command, she held the real pendant toward the waterfall and recited the chant, reversing its flow and carrying them to the top. Julius had succeeded in reaching the Mana Tree and had begun absorbing its power. Using this power, he unleashed monsters upon the world and released the Fiends from their captivity. Julius wanted to avenge his father's Empire, and planned to rebuild it in the form of Neo-Vandole. By the time Sumo had successfully reached Julius's location, all of the Tree's power had been absorbed. Julius intended to thank Sumo by allowing him to be the first to witness his new power, but was immediately brought to Domus Facina by the Landlord. Domus Facina Thus far, Julius's only appearances are his intro and his interaction with the Dark King, in which he has to put up with his nonsense in order to squeeze what could loosely be called a life-story out of him. Category:Characters